


Love Is In The Air

by DaughterOfTheWinchesters



Category: No Fandom
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-02
Updated: 2019-12-02
Packaged: 2021-02-24 15:33:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21640246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaughterOfTheWinchesters/pseuds/DaughterOfTheWinchesters
Summary: Lily get's lost in the forest after her car breaks down. she finds the singer salvage yard and falls madly in love with the 2 Alpha's she finds. She also finds out the oldest brother is not humanshe later becomes a walking blood bag for dean, but she doesn't care.
Kudos: 2





	Love Is In The Air

Lily walked through the forest trying to find help, though she was happy that she wasn't in a hurry. she spots smoke coming from a chimney and runs towards it. " Hello?! I need help, is anyone there? ".  
She walks around in the yard before she comes face to face with an Alpha 

\-------------Pudding------------

Dean wakes up and hears someone calling for help, he looks out the window and see's a beautiful woman. " Sammy, someone is here ". Sam wakes up from his bed " What? what do you mean? Are you sure it's not Bobby's friends? ". Dean shakes his head. " It's a woman, sammy she smells so good I can hear her blood ". Sam gets up and tells John and bobby then goes back to bed. 

\------I Lost My Shoe------

John see's the woman in the yard and walks to her " May I Help You? ".  
She nods " Yes, my car broke down, can you help me? ".  
John Nods and bobby follows him  
" Thank you so much ". She says 

\------Pie----------  
Lily walkes them to her car, happy she found people who will help her.  
they couldn't seem to get her car to work. Bobby took her car to his shop, she went inside to get warmed up because it was snowing and it was below 20 degrees. 

\------Pudding-------

Dean wakes up when it was night time and so did sam " Yo, what's bobby doing? ". Sam reads one of his books  
" He is working on a ladies car ".  
Dean goes to find Bobby

**Author's Note:**

> I will be busy with school and my papa is sick right now so I won't be posting as often as I would like, I will try to post and not leave you guys hanging but no promises. This Is also my first time using Archive Of Our Own so I am just testing it the first chapter out, they will improve as a go on. Thank You!  
> \- DaughterOfTheWinchesters


End file.
